Miraculous Dark Beauty
by Inlethaldoses
Summary: When Marinette Dupain-Cheng witnesses a murder, she begins to question that everything is not what it seems. The guy who murdered the young girl was a vampire, and she was close to being his midnight snack. Thankfully, she was saved by a vampire named Chat Noir. They cross paths again when her friend gets kidnapped by a bad vampire named Hawk Moth. Can she save her friend or not?
1. Chapter 1: When Curiosity killed the Cat

**Author's Words: Hello there, please enjoy. I've always wanted to put something supernatural with a miraculous twist. I'm also a sucker for supernatural, so I just couldn't resist to write it. I would love to hear what you guys think.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Chat Noir.**

Miraculous Dark Beauty

"Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody."

― Mark Twain

 **Chapter one: When Curiosity killed the Cat**

I've always been a wallflower when it came to parties and Mayor Bourgeois's party is no different. Here I am, delicately sipping a bitter, reddish punch from my clammy hand-wishing with all my heart that the floor would swallow me up from where I stood.

My best friend, Alya, always told me I'm an observer. She said to me that I didn't live in the moment… I articulate it through a mirror made out of intangible glass. Like right now, I'm standing on the sidelines, watching people flock together like peacocks on the dance floor.

The dresses that the women wore, captivated me like a spell being cast upon me. The way their dresses twirled-looked like gentle waves of the ocean. Who was the designer of those various dresses, and how did they make them look like halos?

My eyes slowly, ever so slowly, lingered away from the gowns. Now, my eyes stared at my parents catering their freshly made desserts to the guests. I was supposed to be right by their side, helping them, but my parents refused for me to do so. My maman told me to be in Cinderella's glass slippers-enjoy this ball that's right out of a fairytale, and look for my own prince charming.

I knew I'm being a stick in the mud for not exposing myself out there. It's just that I don't fit the part at being a princess, or even pretending to be a princess for that matter. I'm Marinette Dupian-Cheng, a clumsy ox who always fell on her own two feet… literally.

Maybe I could pretend for just this one night… pretend that I'm a lady radiating with luck and confidence. I made this dress myself-a red and black polka dotted color, which represented the colors of a ladybug.

Boldly, I leaned away from the wall, marching my way to the dance floor with determination.

Okay, who could I dance with?

I browsed around before I felt a presence lurking behind me like a shadow. I turned and faced my classmate/big crush named Adrien Agreste. I gasped at his eyes-they were green like a pocky green tea-and they were animated like a cat's eye. Also, for a model, he could put anyone else wearing a suit to shame.

"Care to dance, Marinette?" His voice sounded like buttercream.

I gave him a hesitant nod. I gingerly put my hand in his gloved one as I heard the orchestra play another tune of slower music.

I kept my eyes trained on my feet, just to be cautious.

I heard a hearty chuckle. I glanced up and saw that it came from my partner. I wondered what was so funny?

"Something amusing you?" I asked casually, but implied in my tone of voice to express my curiosity.

"You don't have to worry about stepping on my feet because I don't mind," I felt my face flush like a fat tomato for being so darn obvious. However, I schooled my expression before I could embarrass myself further.

"Oh no, I was just admiring the floor," Really Marinette, the floor? You sounded like a total dork to him

"Oh yes, the floor is quite polished," He replied politely with no hint of sarcasm whatsoever.

Adrien Agreste, you're sweet as a sugar cookie.

"How do you like the party, so far?" He asked with a breeze.

"It's nice, I guess. It's not my kinda thing because I don't really belong here," I said without thinking.

He halted me from our dancing. He looked at me straight in my eye and I found myself turning into a pile of mash potatoes on the floor.

"Belonging is not important. However, you belong with these type of people's world more than you think, but you are not vain and conceited like they are." I felt like I was missing something through his poignant words.

"To be honest… I feel like a fish out of water," He finished with detachment.

I couldn't believe it. Here stood Adrien Agreste, the boy who glittered himself in his magazines, and he thought he didn't belong in this sparkling party.

"You're Adrien Agreste," I said lamely.

He looked at me in bewilderment as we started to dance again.

I could feel the stuttering coming out my mouth like word vomit.

"What I mean is, what I mean is, you're not vain at all, just like me. So the both of us belong in this world… Because... They need us." I wish I had an invisible zipper to close my blabbing mouth.

I finally had the chance to talk to Adrien, but I totally blew it from making no sense. However, he seemed to grasp my gibberish because he smiled with those adorable dimples of his.

"Thank you, that really means a lot," He said bashfully.

I made Adrien Agreste blush. I should be given a medal or something.

Suddenly, I heard an all too familiar voice that belonged to the Queen Bee herself.

Chloe Bourgeois: my number one enemy at school-the bubblegum bitch-and the girl who was always attached to Adrien like a leech.

"Adrikins, why haven't you danced with me yet?" Chloe said whiningly as she literally pushed me out of the way with a vigorous force.

"Chloe," Adrien greeted nicely, but I could detect a hint of irritation.

"I'll dance with you as soon as I finish dancing with Marinette," He said to her as he grabbed my hand again.

She put her nose up like a stuck up princess. "Adrikins, isn't it rude to not dance with the hostess of the party first?"

He froze at her compelling words.

"I wonder what your father would think if Adrien Agreste denied a dance from someone like me?" That wench. She was blackmailing Adrien.

Adrien looked at me conflicted as he put his opposite hand behind his neck nervously.

"It's okay, I feel a little dizzy, so you can go ahead and dance with Chloe," I said before I withdrew from him.

Chloe's triumphed smirk didn't escape my notice. I left like the coward I was, so that I wouldn't have to see them as physically close as possible.

I asked one of the butlers where the bathroom was. The older man told me to go up the spiral staircase, then turn right, and you would see the bathrooms at the end of the hall. I complied with his directions before I found myself walking down the narrow hallway.

I knew that if I pour cold water on my face; it would help me cool off and regain my composure. I passed by closed doors before I halted at a wide open one. Curiosity was urging me to go in and take a peek, but my rationalized mind told me not to.

Somehow, curiosity won me over as I slowly walked in. It seemed to be a study: given by the various bookshelves filled with brands of books-with a huge fireplace in the far corner-and portraits that dotted the walls.

The one that really captivated me was this particular portrait, dated around the French Revolution era. What I found quite peculiar was that the woman in the picture looked a lot like Chloe. The same blonde hair, the same cold blue eyes, and an all too familiar smirk playing upon her rosy lips. This must be her ancestor or something because that was the only logical explanation I could think of.

Suddenly, I heard hurried footsteps heading this way. Shoot. I need to hide like ASAP.

I hid under the wooden desk, put my irregular breathing under control, and eagerly waited for them to walk past.

Only they didn't. It turned out they were a couple, looking somewhere more secluded for them to make-out. I cringe when I heard the moans that fell from the woman's throat. Somebody please gag me, so that I could be put out of my misery.

"You're very good at this," I heard the woman purr seductively as they made their way on the desk.

I felt myself blush harder like a rose bud.

"You haven't seen the half of it, beautiful," Suddenly, I heard a piercing scream from her, but it wasn't from pleasure.

Drips of coppery blood tainted the white carpet. I dared to look up from my hiding place before I held in my gasp.

The guy was literally biting her neck…. Like a hungry vampire. He grabbed a tug of her golden locks before he threw her out the window.

The shards broke as the poor woman flew out the window towards her death. I could only gawk at what I was witnessing in heavy shock. I needed to get out of here and call for help as fast as I can.

"Where do you think you're going," I heard someone say as I felt my legs being vigorously pulled.

"Did you ever hear that curiosity killed the cat," The scary man taunted.

"You're not quite a beauty that Hawk Moth is looking for, but he does like young women," He made his way to grab my hands, but I scratched his eyes out with my manicured nails before he could do so.

He let out a colorful vocabulary tumble out of his mouth as I dashed towards the closed door. However, he seemed to compose himself quickly because I felt him tightly wrap his arms around my stomach. I quickly grabbed a nearby book before I whacked it hard on his head.

For a moment, I thought I was going to escape as I opened the door. Sadly, my clumsiness kicked in as I found myself falling on my own two feet.

Damn myself for being so clumsy.

I screamed bloody murder, praying that someone might hear my panicked screams. However, luck was not in my favor, as I felt my mouth being covered from a very pale hand.

"Quiet, you meddlesome girl," The guy said as he pulled me back in the room.

I bit his hand hard, which earned a howl from him.

He craned my neck roughly, inhaling deeply like he was smelling a yummy dessert. Only, this dessert was me, and I was not freshly made from the oven.

"You smell quite divine. You would be quite a beauty when you transform into a vampire, like a caterpillar turning into a beautiful butterfly," I closed my eyes, awaiting my dreadful fate. However, it never came when I felt my neck not being touched anymore.

"You do not touch her," I heard a heavy growl that sounded like a wild animal.

I dared to glance behind me before I faced a man holding a baton. He had on a leather suit, with cat ears on his blonde hair, and his pale green eye glowed in the moonlight.

"Chat Noir," I heard the supposed vampire growl as he slowly got up.

Before I could even blink, Chat Noir put the vampire against the bookshelf. I'm guessing Chat Noir is a vampire too, but a good vampire… I hope.

"You dare to sink your fangs into my beautiful, princess's neck," Chat Noir inquired while cocking his head to the side like a cobra.

Princess. Who's princess? Oh, he's referring to me as his princess. Since when was I his princess? I didn't even know the guy, but he was proclaiming me as rightfully his.

"Sorry, Chat Noir, I didn't know she was yours. I promise that she will never see or hear from me again," The vampire was groveling at Chat's feet or paws. I dunno what to call them.

I gulped when Chat hovered the vampire's face. "I'm glad that we settle on that little agreement. Now, tell me, why is Hawk Moth hiring you clones to kill all of these enchanting women?" He asked politely, but it sounded more like a demand.

"I can't say," The vampire said hopelessly.

Chat Noir smiled devilishly at him as he wrapped his claws around his chest. "Are you sure about that?" He asked, not even being phased that he was slowly killing the vampire by pulling his heart out.

"I'll talk!" The vampire exclaimed in choked sobs.

Chat halted from slicing at his chest with his sharp claws. "Well, care to enlighten me, my new friend?"

"Hawk Moth is interested in doing…" Suddenly, he couldn't move his lips.

"I see, an older, pure-blood vampire must have compelled you not to babble out his secrets," Chat Noir said frustrated.

"Oh well, pleasant dreams," With that, Chat snapped the vampire's neck without blinking an eye.

Chat started to walk towards me, but I put my hand out to stop him.

"Don't come any closer," I said meekly.

He frowned at this. "Relax, princess, I'm not going to hurt you," He said reassuringly while slowly taking a step towards me.

"Did you kill him?" I asked without thinking.

"Sadly no, my lady. He's taking a little cat nap as we speak, which you would be doing soon," He quickly covered my eyes.

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed while trying to get his hands away from my eyes, but it was futile.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I cannot bear for you to remember this night. Sleep, my princess and forget what you saw," He whispered compellingly in my ear.

I tried to resist the temptation of sleep, but it started to lull me into it like a soothing lullaby. I surrender into darkness before my mind went into oblivion.

 **Thanks so much for reading! If you have any questions please let me know and I would love to hear your thoughts:} Have a nice day~**


	2. Chapter 2: When the Girl knew too Little

**Author's words: Oh my sweet goodness! You guys are so very kind. I really mean it, I was not expecting that, you guys ROCK. I was a little insecure about the last chapter, so I'm so glad you guys liked it so much. I hope this chapter reaches a good expectation, and I would love to hear what you guys think.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Chapter two: When the Girl knew too Little**

The moment I walked into the classroom-everyone went into hushed whispers and pointed at me like I was an intriguing animal at the zoo. I hurried over to my seat, putting my head down, and praying for the class to start soon.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Alya asked me with concern.

I turned and faced her calculating, hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still a bit jumpy about what happened at the Mayor's party last Friday," I replied while biting my lower lip nervously.

"I was kinda hoping everyone would forget about the whole incident over the weekend, but I guess not…" I finished lamely as I avoided the inquisitive eyes burning on my back.

"Well, you were at the party, so they are going to stare because you were at the scene of the crime," Alya explained sympathetically

"I know, but Alya, I was knocked unconscious, so I don't remember a thing!" I answered frustrated.

"That's the thing, though, you're the hot new gossip for now, so just give it time," She reassured me as Chloe walked in with all her glory.

"Oh my god, I couldn't even get my beauty sleep throughout the entire weekend, without thinking someone was going to murder me!" Chloe exclaimed dramatically.

I noticed her little friend, Sabrina, following right behind her like a shadow.

I pitied the Sabrina girl because Chloe was such a bitch towards her. Supposedly, Sabrina claimed to me that they're the bestest friends ever when we did a science project together. However, I saw Sabrina as Chloe's indentured servant more than anything.

"You poor thing," Alya muttered sarcastically next to me.

I giggled at this.

"Adrikenes, you'll protect me, right?" Chloe asked as the said boy walked in not too long after.

"Huh?" Adrien asked bluntly.

Chloe attached her arms around him like an attacking koala bear and puckered her glossy lips up at him.

"You would save me from someone evil, right, my knight in shining armor?" She asked, but it sounded more like a confirmation.

"Sure, Chole," He said tightly as he unwrapped her arms around him.

I snorted out loud before I accidently snapped my pencil in half.

Well, at least I could still sort of write with it.

"Girl, you need to chill. Adrien is not even enjoying Chloe's undying attention," Alya stated, which made me feel a little better.

The moment Adrien came out of Alya's mouth, Adrien stared at me before he slowly made his way over to me.

I gave Alya a pleading look, which implied on what should I do or what should I say to him? But all she gave me was a thumbs up and a knowing smile.

Thanks a lot, Alya. I thought to myself bitterly.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien greeted brightly, and I could have sworn I heard angels singing in the background.

"Hey Adrien," I greeted back quietly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me with heavy concern.

Oh my gosh, Adrien Agreste is worried about my well-being, and I think I'm going to die on the spot.

"Oh, I'm doing awesome! No, I mean, I'm just peachy. No wait, that's not what I mean, I'm hanging in there," I finally finished with a confirmed nod.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Alya shaking her head hopelessly.

Adrien looked at me very intensely, like he was trying to get every word from my gibberish. Finally, he smiled like in relief and nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay. So you don't remember a thing, right?" He asked, but it strangely sounded more like a fact.

I nodded my head in response.

"Yeah, the police thinks someone knocked me out before I could witness the murderer in the act," It still riled me up that I couldn't remember.

"Maybe it's for the best to not remember," Adrien said lost in thought.

The funny thing was that I thought I heard someone say around those lines before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Yeah, but I would rather be out of the dark, instead of in the dark," I retorted back strongly.

I couldn't believe I was disagreeing with Adrien, and I couldn't believe how strong I held my voice.

Before Adrien could retaliate, Miss Bustier came strolling in and told everyone to take their seats.

Throughout my classes, I felt like a pair of new eyes staring behind my back, but every time I glanced back-I couldn't find the owner of those superfluous eyes.

Time Skip

"Some pretty girls have been found all over Paris-deathly pale, their lips the color of lilacs, and their bodies are cold to touch," Alya read out loud from an article she found online while I sketched out a new outfit in my comfy pajamas.

Alya was obsessed about this case. The girl who passed away, Claire Meilleure, was classified under as one of the falling victims to the Blood Rose Ripper Man. This murderer has been prowling the streets of Paris for about a month now, and his victims were always young and beautiful women.

"Don't you think the Rose Ripper Man chooses a lot of significant places to kill his victims at?" Alya piqued morbidly.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly.

"I mean, the first one died at the Eiffel Tower, also the other one was found dead in the cold depths of Seine, and so forth…" She had a far away look in the depths of her hazel eyes.

"Where are you getting at?" I asked as I closed my sketchbook.

I was quite intrigued to see what she had figured out.

"I don't think Claire was killed by the Blood Rose Ripper Man," Alya stated matter-factly.

My eye widened like tea cups at her irrational proclamation.

"But the police had justified she was his falling victim," I spluttered.

She wiggled her eyebrows dramatically.

"On the contrary, my dear friend. Claire was dead as day on the sidewalk, but with no bloody white rose clutched in her pale hands,"

"Okay…" I elaborated, looking at her to explain further.

"I just think the Blood Rose Ripper Man has more class, and the girl who got pushed out the window was quite a messy scene," She explained strongly.

"And besides, he always, and I mean always leaves a rose as his mark of his handiwork," Alya finished with a shudder.

"Alya, my dear, journalist friend. I'm not sure if I should compliment you for thinking outside the box, or tell you to go see a therapist straight away?" I questioned her as I gently put my hands on her shoulder.

I am quite proud of how passionate she is in this case, I really am, but I don't want it to consume her too much. When I looked into her eyes now-they look hazy and foggy.

"And I think I have an idea where his next kill would be?" She said while rubbing her hands together like an evil villain from an old cartoon.

"And where is that?" I inquired with a hint of worried in my tone.

"Notre Dame and that is where we're going to investigate,"

Time Skip

The one thing I really hate about one of my character traits is that I'm such a sucker for puppy eyes. You know, the look where a kicked puppy somehow bestows on a human face.

My friend gave me that look, and I just couldn't say no to that face. I really need to look into getting tougher, or I'm going to be a pushover for the rest of my life.

So we sneaked out when my parents were fast asleep, but I did linger at their door with heavy guilt on my sleeve.

There was a bit of a cold chill when we walked down the quiet streets of Paris, and the only speck of light were the twinkling stars that glowed like fireflies. Finally, we approached the church that stood high and mighty like a king on its throne.

"So what do we do now," I asked confused.

"Now, we wait until midnight," Alya answered as she sat on the ground before she patted a spot next to her.

I grimaced as I sat down next to her. My butt was going to hurt later, which I knew for damn sure.

I looked at Alya flabbergasted when she had her phone out; ready to take pictures of the demented murderer, but she looked like she was taking pictures of a celebrity. As for me, I had my phone on speed dial for 911, with sharp scissors in my coat pocket.

I knew without my consent, Alya would still do this even though I told her it was a bad idea and absolutely crazy. So I felt better that I was there with her with a clear head, and I would take her out here the moment things scream dangerous to a normal person.

Ever since Alya had dug her nose into this case; she has become a totally different person. She's fine when we're at school and stuff, but I could still tell there was something off about her. I would even admit that I asked her if she was on drugs, but she genuinely laughed it off like I was the one on drugs.

I'm hoping that once this is all over, Alya would turn back to the friend I know back when we met in our sophomore year. To be honest, I miss her, I feel like she's only the body of my best friend.

"Do you hear that melody, Marinette? it sounds like some sort chanting, listen," Alya said to me.

Alya always had ears like sonars, like some bat in the night. I listened intently and hear voices that sounded like a chorus from a Catholic church.

We both glanced up at the circular window with the giant cross in stained glass, glistening in the pale moonlight. That's when I saw her. A teenaged girl, with long blonde hair and ghastly white skin, was standing near the window. And she was holding something.

I inched a little closer and squint my eyes, so I could try to make out what's in her hands. It is bright red and tiny and made her hands appear even more ghost-like. It's a bloody rose. She's holding a rose closely to her heart and singing, but she's not the only one singing. There was a devilish beast next to her, singing louder than her, with more pride, making the songs sound like something from a satanic ritual.

He inched closer to her ear, whispering something, and her eyes looked like she was in a trance. She climbs out of the window, and it looked like she was going to jump.

"No wait, don't jump!" Alya and I exclaimed at the same time.

We hurried closer, but instead of the girl jumping, we saw a long stemmed off the bloody rose fall like a feather from the window. And then she completely vanished into thin air.

Where did she go?

Suddenly, I felt an unnerving presence behind me. I turned quickly and faced the devilish beast grinning so widely that I could see his blackened gums.

"It's rude for someone to interrupt my dinner," He taunted as he put his sharp claws out.

"Marinette, run!" Alya screamed.

She didn't have to tell me twice.

We both dashed like the actual devil was chasing us. It was like a mocking game of Tag, and the chaser was the grim reaper himself. Who would have known such a childish game could be the purpose of running away from death.

Sadly, my clumsiness had to kick in before I found myself flat face on the ground. I hissed in pain when I saw a rapid of blood appearing through my light pink leggings. Someone tugged on my pigtail vigorously, and I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"My, my, your blood smells such exquisite," The beast said roughly, which sent a shocking sense of deja vu in my memory.

I felt like I was at the edge of a cliff, with repressed memories coming at me all at once like bullets, and these repressed memories were the things I had forgotten at the party.

I remembered that night. I remembered what I witness with that vampire and that poor girl. And Chat Noir. If that stupid cat didn't take away my memories, I probably would have avoided this situation at all cost, no matter how much Alya would use those damn puppy dog eyes.

I gasped like I was being pulled out of the water as I snapped out of my reverie. I felt the beast coming towards my neck, but before he could make me his midnight snack, I quickly stabbed him in the eye with my scissors.

The brief moment he was distracted, I didn't hesitate to get out of his grasp. Alya was not far, she came back to help me, but I frantically moved my hands like a mad woman. She understood my interpretation as she turned and ran again.

I really thought we were going to make it, but I should have known better that my bad luck was quite contagious. We stopped dead in our tracks when the beast was in front of our line of vision. Faster than a blink of lighting, he grabbed Alya and put his filthy claws around her neck.

She choked at this and looked at me in fright. She slowly became paler, also her lips became red as blood, and her passionate eyes became soulless.

"Stop it!" I cried hysterically, trying to get near her, but there was an invisible barrier that prevented me from coming closer.

He dared to laugh like the villain he was in my distress.

"If you ever want to see your friend alive again, Marinette," my body became cold when he said my name at the tip of his tongue.

"You and Chat Noir have to give me your Miraculous," Miraculous? What in the hell is a Miraculous.

"I don't even know who you are and what a Miraculous is? Just please, let her go!"

"My name is Hawk Moth, and it's important that be careful to not say my name so casually," With that, Hawk Moth and Ayla disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

I frantically looked around, but there was no sign of them.

"Alya! Alya! Alya!" I exclaimed like a broken record.

I buried my face in my hands as I slumped myself onto the ground. I didn't know how long I was consumed with my grief, but it felt like forever. I gently felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, I glanced up and saw that the comforting hand belonged to Chat Noir.

"Do you know what a Miraculous is, Chat Noir?" I asked bitterly.

He seemed surprised that I knew who he was, but he quickly schooled his expression.

"Yes, I know what it is. I can help you get your friend back, but you must be willing to trust me," He said with a hint of doubt.

"I don't trust you, Chat Noir, especially since you are somehow involved in the supernatural," He frowned heavily at this.

"But, I'm willing to keep an open mind as long as you don't put that creepy hypnosis thing on me again." I finished sternly.

He nodded his head so fast, it almost gave him whiplash.

"Would you like me to take you home?" He piqued while doing a familiar gesture by putting his hand behind his neck nervously.

"I can't," I bit my lip conflicted.

"Why not?" He asked with concern.

"I won't go home until I find Alya," I said determinedly.

"Then, what are are you going to do?" He piqued worriedly.

"Do you by any chance know where Hawk Moth's castle is, or does he actually live with Dracula?" I asked him seriously. I truly wasn't trying to be sarcastic. Anything Supernatural exists apparently, so I had to keep an open mind.

"You can stay with me," He said while avoiding my bugged out eyes.

"I promise, you will be treated like a princess with me," He said with an afterthought.

What did I got to lose? He was part of the puzzle piece that would help me get Alya back. Also, he saved me from being attacked by a vampire, so he won't eat me… I think.

"All right, I'll come with you," I didn't bother to ask him to let me go get my things because I don't want him to know where I live. You could never be too cautious.

He helped me up, told me to get on his back, which I complied very slowly. Then, I found myself flying.


End file.
